Coffee,tea,or me?
by conversee
Summary: It all started with coffee and tea,then Chad worked it down to so the cast of So Random play Truth Or Dare. Channy
1. Chapter 1

"Ok,let's see… coffee,tea-"

"Or me" Chad Dylan Cooper interrupted Sonny Monroe while she was trying to decide her drink. Sonny gave him a cold stare,and if looks could kill,Chad would be on the floor with his face blue and lifeless. Tawni,her best friend was standing right next to her,giggling like crazy."Hmmmmhmmm,lets see. I think I would rather choose the tea,seeing as it doesn't have cheesy lines" she said,grabbing it then walking away with Tawni,or dragging her away is more like it.

"Sonn –ow" Tawni tried to get her to let go of her arm.

"SONNY MONROE I'M GOING TO KICK YOU ASS IF YOU DON'T LET GO" Tawni yelled in Sonny's ear. "OWW! Gosh Tawni, you didn't have to yell"Sonny said, letting go of her friends arm. "it's just I want to strangle Chad until he cant talk then push him off of a building hearing his little voice scream "OMG HELPPP" she said,as they reached the prop house,seeing ad they don't have rehearsal because Marshall and the Mackenzie Falls producer is out for some business.

"Well, we would all love that, but right now,try to refrain from violence and play, truth or dare" Tawni said moitioning Nico and Grady to come and play with them.

"Fine" Sonny said sitting down, grabbing her tea and drinking it.

" I'm up for some Truth or Dare" a voice from behind said.

" Zora! Come sit down and play" Nico said, as Zora sat down. "Come on, you guys aren't seriously playing without me, Chad Dylan Cooper are you" Chad said from behind. " Suree why not" Tawni said,knowing this is the kind of entertainment she needs. "Ok, I'll go first, hmmmmmhmmm Tawni, Truth or dare" Zora said, looking at Tawni.

" Dare" she said confidently. "Ok, I dare you to…put on your coco moco coco lip gloss…" "Oooh,I like this dare" Tawni said putting on her favorite lip gloss. " That's not it, now we're going to blindfold you" "Ummm why" "You'll see"

"Now somebody in the room will kiss you"

"WHATTT!" Tawni screeched. "Don't worry,just relax."

"But I want to know who will kis-" she felt something soft on her lips,then it let go. She unfolded the blindfold to see everybody laughing with Zora holding a pair of fake lips in the room. "Ughhh!" She said in a joking matter.

" Fine its my turn!, lets see,hmmmhmmm,Sonny…" Tawni said with an evil smile on her face, Sonny just gulped fearfully.

**How did you guys like it so far? For this one, I promise I will continue, and any ideas for the dare Sonny is going to get?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Truth or dare" Tawni asked. And Sonny being herself,chose dare.

"Dare" she said confidently. "ok, perfect, you have to prank call Marshall"

"Ok, phone number please"

"Here, 697-172-2435" Sonny dialed in the number.

"Hello, Marshall Pike, your order of 24 bras are a little late as we speak of" Sonny said in the most weirdest accent you will ever hear.

" Wait..what bras? I didn't order any bras" he said, with panic in his voice. "Well then why are there 24 bras on the way to condor studios right now"

"I'm not even there!" he yelled, we all started cracking up.

"Hello, who is this!?!" They just hung up on him.

" Great job Sonny!" Tawni said to her. "Ok, my turn, Nico, truth or dare?" Sonny asked him. "truth, with you guys dares, I'm not risking anything" he said. "Ok, would you ever skinny dip?"

" Hell no" he replied. " Fine be like that" Sonny said then stuck her tongue out. Before Nico replied, Tawni whispered something in his ear which made him have a devious smile.

" Ok, Chad" he said, narrowing his eyes at Chad. "Truth or dare" he asked, because either way, it'll be entertaining. "Dare, because I'm not a wuss" he said. "Perfect, ok, do you like whipped cream or chocolate syrup."

"Ummm, whipped cream" he said, unsteadily. " Ok then, now if we were to put whipped cream on Sonny's check, you would have to lick it off" he said, grabbing the whipped cream from the mini fridge.

"Don't I have a say in this!!" Sonny practically screamed! "Nope"

"Now we have to blindfold you" Grady said, tying the blindfold. "Get ready!" Zora with crazy in her voice said. Sonny felt the whipped cream on her cheek and so she waited for the lips. But it never came. She unfolded her blindfold only to find them gone, and their faint laughing down the hallway. Her face had an unbeivable expression. Just then Chad ran in, then kissed her on her lips. She was shocked. He then let go and quickly wiped the whipped cream with his finger then licked it.

" Sucker" he stuck out his tongue then kissed her on the cheek before running back to catch up to the rest.


End file.
